Necrophoros
by Emosewa Sisters
Summary: At world's end, Nico di Angelo made a split-second decision of closing the Doors of Death. Supposedly dead, he wakes up in the middle of nowhere with no memories of his past and with a very accommodating and annoying voice in his head. And now, rumor has it that there is a very powerful magician that can bring death to all of House of Life.
1. Chapter I - Nico

Chapter I

_The boy swept his loose hair off his face. He looked upon the raging war around him, they were losing. They can't kill something that won't stay dead. They can't win this fight unless… unless he closes _it.

_He started to walk towards the front line, where most of his friends are desperately fending off the monsters. Step by step, closing to _it.

_"Get back to formation!" a gruffly voice ushers behind him. But he completely ignores it. He just continues to walk, determined to finally put an end to this nightmare._

_"Nico, what do you think you're doing?" a feminine voice asked behind him as he almost reached _it. It _turned out to be this huge, black as night doors, etched with golden carvings of somewhat an ancient language. Green flames scorched at its sides illuminating the wearied faces of his companions, still fighting the never-ending chain of monsters._

_"I'm gonna close it, Hazel." The boy replies, "It's the only way."_

_"Are you _crazy, _death boy?" a second voice says, this time male, "Do you really hang out with the dead enough for you to be _brain dead?_ Or is it the Tartarus rubbing on you?"_

_"I'm not crazy, Percy" the shot back, rolling his eyes, looking at him. "I just really need to do this."_

_"You do realize that it's a one-way ticket, and no turning back, right?"_

_"Exactly. More of a reason on why _I _should do it and not any one of you." The boy says touching slightly the door, which sends chills to his bones, making him almost back out. Almost._

_"But why should it be _you?_" the first voice asks. "I mean, shouldn't it be one of the seven or something? Why couldn't it be Percy, the great hero. Or me, the one that is supposed to be dead."_

_"That's the thing, Hazel" the boy smiled grimly, "All of you had done so much already to save this world. And you deserve a second chance. But me? I have done nothing but be a burden to the lot of you. Besides, I have nothing to lose, whereas you have Frank, Percy has Annie, Jason has Piper, even Leo has this thing with his ship."_

_The girl – Hazel – walked towards the boy and held his hand. "You don't have to do this. There must be another way!" she shouted, her voice quivering lightly._

_Nico just smiled at her and said, "I hate to do this, but there's nothing else I could think of. And, hey, at least you made my last few days happier than any other person did. You made me remember the feeling of having a sister again. I'm sorry, Hazel."_

_The boy shook off the poor girl's grasp and advanced towards the doors despite the shouts of protests. It was only until he finally reached it when he looked back to his friends – his family._

_"Oh and one more thing, Percy!" He shouted to the male, who was being held by two other males from snatching the back down. "Take good care of Hazel for me. And this time, please don't screw up."_

_The other male scoffs and bit back angry tears, "Really dude? Those are your last words? No 'Team Leo' or 'Leo is Awesome!'"_

_Nico smiles, "Scratch that. Take good care of them – all of them – for me. Leo is AWESOME, only with me!"_

_And with that happy note, the boy closed the doors, separating him from the outside world. Leaving him all alone in hell._

* * *

The boy woke with a start. He took in his surroundings, tall trees, plants growing, birds chirping, people chattering, in short, he's in a park of some sort. He remembered last night's events which he fought another demon and eventually found his way to this place. Too tired from the fight, he immediately snoozed down on the nearest bench.

The boy held his throbbing head and thought _that same dream again?_

_Why, is it bugging you? _a voice in his head said.

He rolled his eyes, _Why yes, it's bugging me. I always dream myself closing the oh-so-important doors but I don't know why or what that even means. Ever since I woke up from what you said is a very long sleep, with no memories of some sort or maybe a few names to hold on to, I've been dreaming the same dream over and over and watch myself _die _over and over again. Now I'm also stuck with you, oh-great-and-annoying voice in my head._

_Watch your tongue, _the voice said irritatingly, _You know I've been a great help to you since._

_Yeah yeah, whatever. Where to, now?_

_Just go to the Brooklyn Bridge._

_And how am I supposed to get there?_

_By feet?_

_That's not what I meant._

_You could try the old-fashioned ask-for-directions way._

The boy just sighed and shrugged on his aviator jacket and went on his way.

* * *

After a few frustrated dead ends and more twists and turns later, the boy finally reached the mouth of the bridge.

_I told you, we should've took that last left turn. Then we could've arrived here earlier! _The boy said to the voice.

_Well, I am sorry. I am not the one not asking for directions._

_But if we just trusted my instinct we – _

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by an ear-splitting screech. A shadow of a bird the size of a car loomed over the boy.

_Summon your sword._ The voice ordered, _Immediately._

The boy very much obliged and summoned his sword like he had done a thousand times before. He reached his hand on thin air and opened his somewhat-Duat Locker, and held out a three-foot black blade that radiates coldness and fear. He resumed to battle stance, waiting for the demon to make the first move. The first move that never came.

"Well, well, well" a voice said above him. "What do we have here? Another one of those Western scums. I thought I told your gods to stay away from us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy bird brain!" the boy shouted back to the voice.

"Huh. Even so," The owner of the voice leveled down so the boy could see its face, which has to different eyes and a shaved head except for one lock of hair. "You don't belong here, Necrophoros."

* * *

**A/N: uhm, hey! We're the Emosewa Sisters(yeah, they figured out that much)and we're new here and we're making this as a kind of an experiment. First story ever made, so yeah we definitely know it's suckish, so please bear with us! Read, Flame, Review! We don't really care on what you do! xD**


	2. Chapter II - Nico

**A/N: Oh hey! Sorry for those who waited. We uh- thank you for those who read and liked the first chapter. We never expected that someone actually read this. Sooooo yeah, here's chapter 2. **

**We forgot the disclaimer on last chap. And yeah, no matter how much we wish to own a best selling book series, it'll never ever gonna happen. Rick Riordan owns the characters of both PJO and KC.**

* * *

Chapter II

That word, Necrophoros, triggered something in the boy's mind as if he remembered something from the back of his mind. It seems foreign yet it sounds so familiar.

The boy stared at the owner of the voice who is riding a demon with a lion's body and wings and a head of a falcon. Two different eye colors, both gold and silver glared back at him.

_What is he doing here? _The voice in his mind muttered to itself.

_Wait, You know this guy? Who is he? What does he want from me? _The boy asked to him.

_No time for that, _The voice replied to him _Right now, You have to make it to the 21st Nome._

_21st Gnome? And where will I find it? There are plenty of gardens in New York. How will I know if I found the right one? Or better yet, what would I do with a gnome? Smash it to the giant bird-lion's head? _The boy could almost mentally hear the voice bang his head to something hard.

_A _Nome, _N-O-M-E, is one of the three hundred and sixty territorial divisions of ancient Egypt. Fortunately, there is one that is close to where are you are standing. Also known as the 21st Nome, which is right about a mile up ahead._

So the boy started walking but two-colored-eyed man blocked his path. "One more step and I'll cut you into pieces with my_ khopesh_." the man said as he drew a bent sword.

The boy also raised his sword, still advancing. "One more of this nonsense and I'll have a_–_"

The lion-bird demon charged at him it's talons blazing underneath the sun. The boy tried to side-step but it was too late, its talons dug deep into his skin. Pain scorched to his shoulder. "_Skata_" the boy subconsciously muttered under his breath as fresh blood dripped from his open shoulder.

"I am not someone to be mocked, necrophoros." the man said, "I am Horus, the Avenger! And I think now is the time to avenge my family from your kind."

The boy may have no memories to look from, but he's sure as hell that there is no one in the Avengers that is a two-colors-for-eyes lunatic. "Oh yeah?" the boy taunted the man, "What are you gonna do? Call on Iron Man for help? Or transform into Hulk and smash me till I'm flat?"

_Careful, _the voice in his head said, _He is quite a hot-head that one._

_I could sure see that, _the boy scoffed. _But hey, I'm sure he can't harm us, not with all the other demons we already defeated._

_Of course. And yet you have managed to open your shoulder, or was it all part of your plan?_

_Don't you have faith in me?_

_Of course I do. All I'm saying is that you can't kill him. He's a god._

_A god? A god of what, the hot-tempered?_

_Close enough, but no. Just so you know, he's the king of the gods. Well he _was.

_Huh. Are all god kings hot-tempered? _And with that, an image flashed into his mind. A bearded man that is wearing a pinstriped suit was striking lightning everywhere. But it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Were you even listening to me?" the man_ –_ or god_ – _screamed at him, pulling him from is thoughts. Apparently, the god was rambling about how the boy's 'kind' always infuriate him and how they are so full of themselves by conquering Ancient Egypt. But, of course, the boy never could focus on a certain topic. Much less to a whole lecture of history.

"You know what? It was great meeting you oh-great-and-powerful Horus. But I really should get going." The boy, again, tried to advance. Only to be blocked by the god, again.

"You really weren't listening were you?" The god sighed. "Well I let me make it simple for you." And with a flick of his hand, thousands of birds loomed over them. A shriek came up above announcing more of the lion-birds' arrival.

"You do not belong here," The god continued, "Leave now and never come back."

"No." The boy insisted.

"Very well. I still have more important business to attend to. I'll just leave you to my precious pets' mercy." The god started to glow, so much it hurt his eyes and made him look away. When he looked back, the god was gone.

* * *

Slash. Parry. Block. Slash. Parry. Block. It was like that for gods know how long. These birds just seem to come endlessly. It's as if whenever he kills one, ten more takes its place. And don't get him started with the lion-bird, they are just as annoying as its master. They'll screech on your ears, claw your flesh out, and just won't die!

_Try doing that trick I taught you. _The voice said. It has been so quiet since the god left.

_Good to have you back again. Where were you?_

_Somewhere._

_Right. Oh and what trick? The symbol thingy?_

_Have I taught you any other trick?_

The boy just sighed, controlled his breathing, and emptied his mind. Then he thought of that single word.

"_Tam_" The boy said, and a golden symbol emerged from his chest which expanded until every fowl was absorbed by light. Every creature disintegrated into sand, just like every other demons.

_Huh. Why haven't I thought of that?_

_Don't get too assured, yet. There are still more coming._

The voice was right. More birds has come to take their fallen ones' place. The boy made a run for it, he hadn't realized that he was already on the other end of the bridge.

_Where to now?_

_You see that old warehouse by the river? _The boy looked frantically on his surroundings, and there he sees it.

_There? All of that hard work for some abandoned building?_

_Just get there, will you?_

He started to run for the building. And he made a mistake by looking back to the still chasing flock of falcons and lion-birds. They were gaining speed and are about to reach him. He stopped running and faced the raging fowls.

_What are you doing? _The voice screamed inside his head. _Get moving! Do you want to get clawed to death?_

But the boy ignored the protest and planted his feet to the ground. And, as if he had done it a million times, he raised his sword and and stabbed it to the concrete ground. He sliced it like cutting butter with a kitchen knife.

"_Serve Me_" The boy said. He watched as huge cracks appeared and bony hands reached out pulling the rest of its body up above ground, skeletal birds flew up in the air. All in all, he now has an army of a dozen of zombies and a fair number of skeletal birds. All of it looked at him expectantly.

Unsure what to do next, he pointed his sword to the creatures chasing him and yelled, "Attack!"

His very unlikely army started to kill the creatures one by one, but still, more came. While the creatures were distracted he made a run for it, again. He half-ran and half-dragged himself all the way, exhaustion and dreariness already seeping in. When he was about to reach the warehouse, a griffin blocked his path, again. He noticed that this was the biggest one he had ever faced; it was also the one that Horus was riding. He raised his sword yet again, but he seems can't to do so. It's as if his sword became thousand times heavier. He raised his hands, dropping the sword on the ground, and braced himself as the lion-bird prepared to pounce.

And he was forever grateful it never came.

"_Tas_" The boy heard a feminine voice said. The lion-bird suddenly got wrapped by a rope that came out of nowhere. Well, maybe not-so-out-of-nowhere. "So, are you gonna stay flailing your hands like an idiot?"

The boy looked to his right and saw a girl about his age with caramel blonde hair. Striking blue eyes scanned over him, probably checking out the wounds all over his body.

"Well, if you won't do anything, just stay out of my way." The girl said as she advanced towards the lion-bird. The girl raised her hand and said, "A'max" The lion-bird burst into flames and its screeches filled the air. The girl paid no attention on the creature's pleas, and made her way to the fight before them. "Huh. This could be problem."

The girl raised her hand, again, and said. "_Heh-sieh_"

And as if on cue, both alive and undead creatures turn their backs to them and left without another sound.

"We should have someone take a look on your shoulder." The girl turned around to face him, now with more distressing measures, he could noticed that the girl has a tinge of British on her accent. "Let's go."

* * *

The boy followed the mysterious girl towards the abandoned warehouse.

_Do you think we can trust her? _He queried the voice inside him.

_Definitely._

_Really? How can you say so? Do you know her?_

_You could say it like that._

_So, you know where she's taking us?_

_Yep. The 21st nome's headquarters._

_You mean the warehouse. I somehow expected something fancier. What's the big deal about this building anyway?_

_It's not really about the building, it's what is _on _it._

_Well I don't see anything above it, but the sky and clouds and thin air._

_You won't be able to see it the first try, try looking harder._

The boy did so. And after a few more tries, he could see that light glimmer above it that vanishes whenever you're not focusing on it. It was only up until they were up close that he could see the five-storey building that has steel framed windows with weird symbols around them.

"You know, I never caught your name." The girl said, breaking the silence. "I'm Sadie Kane, by the way."

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"So Nico di Angelo, what did you do to send a whole of monsters on your tail?"

"You don't wanna know."

"You're right, I don't care. But what I do care about is how did you summon those skeletons?"

"You saw that, huh?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't, now would I."

"To be honest, I don't really know."

They walked a few more steps until they reached the door of the mansion. The boy looked at the giant door, it has no handles or doorknobs to open it with. So the boy just waited patiently for the girl magically open it, but it's as if the girl was doing the same thing.

"Are we waiting for someone to open it?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. Why don't you open it?"

"Me? You're the one that lead me here, so maybe that makes you its owner?"

"It's more of an initiation. New kids like you make their way to us and open the door their own, too."

Nothing more reasonable to do, the boy made his way to the doors. He raised his hand and touched the door. He rested his palm into it and nothing happened to it for a while, until cracks started to appear starting from his hand covering the whole door. And surprised them by shattering into million pieces.

"Uh. I'll try to pay for that one."

The girl laughs, "Don't worry, others has destroyed this door several times. Not as much as you did, but totally replaceable."

The boy was about to say something, maybe to say he'd still pay for it, but was taken aback by the huge room that welcomes before him.

The girl motioned him towards the room, "Welcome to the Brooklyn House."

* * *

**A/N(again): Ha! it's finally finished! Sooo yeah... Next update may or may not be posted next week. Read, Flame, Review!**

**P.S. 'tam' means death in ancient egyptian, well that's what 'Hieroglyphs 101' says so!**


	3. Chapter III - Nico

Chapter III

Nico di Angelo sighed as he held back his hands on his head and laid on the bed of his room in the Brooklyn House where Sadie Kane took him. He closed his eyes as he thought the things he had been through since he woke up in the middle of nowhere. Where all he can see are tall trees, bushes, and several other plants. He hears several animals making noises. And the blue sky loomed over him. He tried sitting upon the grass he is laying down. "What am I doing here?" he said to himself. Nico didn't know. He doesn't even know where to go. He tried to recall something to his mind to why is he here. But he came up with nothing. No memories of his past and no idea what he is going to do in the future. He stood and tried to walk, going deeper into the forest. He noticed something heavy hanging in his left waist. He looked at it and saw a three-foot long black sword hanging on a chain belt of his tattered jeans. He drew it to with his right hand. And stared at it for a moment, the coldness of the sword surrounded his palm. But he doesn't mind it as if he'd touched the sword a thousand time, or maybe even used it as a weapon. Not sure what to do with it, he putted it back onto his chain belt. He roamed around the forest for hours and suddenly caught as glance of a red figure on his left. He turned to his left and saw a red baboon as size of a gorilla devouring a dead deer. "There are red baboons, who knew." Nico muttered under his breath. The baboon must have heard it because it looked at his direction and ran towards him, shreaking as if he was its next prey. Then, there was this voice in his head. _Run! _But he doesn't need to be told twice. So he made a run for it.

He panted and stopped running for a moment but the crazy baboon is still on his tracks. He looked behind, waiting for the baboon to show up, but he saw no sign of it. He started walking again, thinking that he already lost the baboon. But that is until the red baboon lunged into him from a tree on his right. Luckily, with his guard still up and fast reflexes. He managed to side-stepped, making the baboon miss him and plant it's face on the ground. But that only made the baboon angrier. It shouted something to him that might be a curse or something and charged at him its mouth open, showing its sharp teeth and fangs, also ready to bite his flesh. _Your sword! Use your sword!_ The voice in his head ordered him. Nico drew his sword as the baboon advanced at him. And just right as it is in front of him, he stabbed his sword into the baboon's chest and turned into nothing but a pile of sand which was quickly flown by the wind. "What was _that_?" Nico asked himself. _It's a demon. _the voice in his head replied.

"A demon?"

_Yes, a demon from the Duat._

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Hey–uh Nico, breakfast is ready." A girl's voice said to him. "Okay Jaz, Thanks for telling me." The girl, Jaz, was the one who tended his shoulder when the lion-bird's_– _Or should he say Griffin, as Sadie told him._– _talons clawed his shoulder. She has blonde hair and looks like a preppy cheerleader but doesn't act anything like it.

He follows Jaz down the stairs, his room is located at the third floor, like all the others. Jaz led him to The Great room, whose cedar ceilings climbs up to four stories and is held by stone pillars engraved by the the same weird symbols on the windows - _H__ieroglyphs_, the usual voice said to him. The walls are decorated with strange assortment of musical instruments and Ancient Egyptian weapons. A giant snake-skin rug wrapped most of the floor. There is a huge fireplace, the size of a car, with a plasma-screen TV above the mantel. Before it sat a couple of kids, maybe five or six years old, on the leather sofa watching the daily morning-Spongebob TV show.

"Better hurry up or you won't be able to taste the most delicious ones." Jaz said, smiling. He could see other kids running about, probably desperate to get something to eat, on the balconies looking out onto the Great Room. "Trust me, they will eat their food with no mercy."

More kids ran past by him, some the age of those kids glued on the TV, while some around his age. As Nico reached the balcony, he saw a long, wide, wooden table with foods like pancakes, omelets, fried sausages, bacon, fruits, bread and many more he didn't recognized. He waited as everyone sat on their seats and sat on an empty chair on the far end of the table. He scanned the view, saw about thirty children chatting at each other and eating their breakfast. Since nobody has been talking to him, he dug onto the food. He noticed Sadie sat on her chair at the other side of the table where he was sitting. As she sat, Jaz, who was just beside her, started talking to her about the ordinary dialogues like 'Hey, How are you?' or 'What's up?'. Then Sadie started a topic about Nico, about why Nico had been attacked by a bunch of birds and griffins, him summoning those skeletons the other day, that he could be a powerful necromancer, which god would be him his path, or that should he inform a guy named Carter. Nico just sighed, he doesn't know why but he doesn't mind when people talk about him, it's like his used to it.

Sadie stood up from her sit, and scanned on everybody as if she looking for someone. She cleared her throat "This is Nico di Angelo. Our newest initiate." she said, motioning everybody to look at him. Nico stood and waved his hand awkwardly to the group. The group, especially the younger kids replied a thousands of random questions to him.

"Which god is your path?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you play mythomagic? 'Cause I do!"

"Since when did you got here? I hadn't noticed, Sorry."

"Do you speak French?"

"What kind of magic do you cast?"

"What's your name again? Nathan De Armstrong?"

Nico just stood looking more confuse than ever. He looked at Sadie for some help. But before she could say something, more questions bombarded him.

"Chandler Riggs, is that you?"

"Where did you get that aviator jacket? It's so cool!"

"Have you been to China?"

"Do really often look like a zombie?"

"Do you like Spongebob?"

"Are you single?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Are you a fan of One Direction?"

Sadie must be already loosing her patience, so she stomped her foot on the ground and said "Guys! Nico is kinda of amnesiac, meaning he doesn't know anything about his past and has a serious problem about that so don't give him a headache!". The initiates replied with a 'okay', 'fine', and 'sorry'. Then they all continued eating their breakfast.

Breakfast lasted longer than Nico expected. He went to the training room on the second floor. It is almost the size of a basketball court and has hardwood floor, several statues of Half-human, Half-animal hybrids lining the walls.

"Sorry about the initiates, it's because it's been a while since a new initiate came here" Sadie said as Nico flinched.

"Don't worry, I know people can be annoying at sometimes." He replied.

"Okay" Sadie muttered.

"So, since that you can summon an army of skeletons, then you must be a necromancer."

"Yeah, I guess." He nodded.

"But whose path will you learn?" She asked.

"Path?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Path of the Gods. It's a branch of magic which utilizes the power of the Egyptian Gods" Sadie explained.

"Isn't there a God of Death or something?" He blurted out.

"Well, there Anubis, the God of Funerals and the Dead and toilet paper." Sadie said that as part in a whisper, the corners of her mouth sightly twitching.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Sadie just shrugged it off. "Inside joke. So what do you think?"

"I think I'll just his path." His sighed. "But I don't know, I still need to think more about it."

Sadie looked up, Nico noticed a slight bush creeping up her face. "Oh, okay. No need to rush. Uh– How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. I can move it freely but still it hurts at sometimes." He shrugged.

"Good. Your training will start when your shoulder is fully healed. Just do whatever you want at the moment." She said. "Go on, I've got more initiates to train."

"Whatever." he muttered under his breath and started walking to the Great Room. What should he do now? He could mingle to the other initiates or read a book in the library or maybe just even stay in his room. Nico di Angelo sighed and put his hands in his pockets "What a weird life I have."

* * *

A few days had passed with nothing much to do for Nico. He just watched other initiates train. Helped some of the housework. But most of the time, he stayed at the library.

It's the room the fascinates Nico the most. It may seem like an ordinary room outside, that has chains aroun the door. But inside, it's larger than Nico thought it would be. It stretches much further down an Nico must traverse own a three-story ong flight of stairs to reach it. Its walls are decorated with pictures of Gods, demons, and peope in a different colors. It also has cubbyhoes that hold scrolls, both new and ancient-looking ones. And at each compass points, stands a half-size human statue wearing kilts and sandals, with gossy black wedge-shaped haircuts an black eyeliner around their eyes. One statue held a stylus and a scroll. Another held a box. Another held a short, hooked staff. And the last was empty-handed. Nico can't remember what they're called, so he call them the whats-its. They have been a great help on his research, they always fetch what Nico wants (except for food, of course, NO FOODS ON THE LIBRARY!)

He made his way to his usual spot, when he heard voices coming from below.

"–should go and visit us, Sadie" a male voice said. "There has been another sighting."

"I know but," Sadie replied, "There is so much to do here. Especially now we have a new initiate."

"A new one, eh? Who is it?"

"His name is Nico di Angelo. I met him a few days earlier, a whole flock of griffins on his tail."

"Is that so? Hey, I got an idea."

"Really? Last time you had a great idea, we almost died."

"Don't worry, this doesn't involve any life-threatening stuff."

"Alright. Shoot!"

"Why don't you invite him over. You know, introduce him to the modern-age ancient Egypt. And you won't have any more excuse to not go here."

"Bring him all over to Egypt? To _First Nome_?"

"Why yes. Any problems with that?"

"Yes –"

"No!" Nico just needed to interrupt, didn't he? Now Sadie is looking up at him holding a phone in her hand.

"Nico? How long have you been there?" Sadie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long enough to know that this Carter-dude wants to meet me. And I don't see anything wrong with that. It's much better than being cooped up here. NO offense, but it's starting to get boring here."

"See? That's settled then, see you tomorrow."

Sadie just scoffed as Carter hung up. Then she glared at Nico.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're talking with Carter on _loudspeaker_! I mean, this is a open-for-all-initiates library," Nico said, holding his hand up. "_I'm so sorry _that I got ears and at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Whatever." Sadie climbed up the stairs and went for the door. "Oh and get some rest. We leave before the dawn breaks."

* * *

"Wake up, Di Angelo!" A pounding at the door woke Nico up. "I thought I told you we're leaving early?"

A groan escaped the poor boy's lips. "Coming" He replied, poorly.

"Well you better be on the roof in five minutes, or I'll skewer you and make you into stew!"

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nico muttered to himself as he prepared himself for the upcoming trip.

A few moments had passed, and he is ready to go. _Three minutes, _and he made a ran for it. According to the initiates, Sadie Kane is worst than any demon when angry. And he is sure that he doesn't want a demonstration on that one.

He reached the roof and he could see Sadie talking to Jaz and another guy, Walt-something. "Take care of the others till we get back." He heard Sadie say to them. "We won't be long, hopefully."

Not really sure what to do about it, Nico coughed awkwardly. "Uhm. Hey, you ready to go?"

Sadie turned and face Nico. "Oh good. You're here. Come." Sadie led him to a sphinx at the far end of the roof. And with the flick of her hand a swirling vortex appeared.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Jump in!" Sadie said, gesturing to the spiralling sand.

"You sure this is safe?" Nico asked reluctantly. "You sure you're not just getting rid of me and not making me jump on this spira of doom?"

"Don't be such a pansy." And with that, he pushed Nico inside.

Everything went dark. And all he could feel is that top-of-the-roller-coaster weightlessness and hot wins swept pass his face. It was like going through an hourglass hurtling forward. Then he face planted on a cold-tiled floor. And Sadie's weight fell on his back in a few seconds after he did.

"Gerroff me!"

"Sorry." Sadie mumbled while pushing herself off of him.

Nico coughed. "Where are we?" He manage to say, spitting sand in the process.

"Cairo Airport."

"How did we get here? And why are we here?"

"We, my dear friend, just travelled through Duat. And we're here because we'll be seing the not-so-in-ruins ruins of Heliopolis."

"In an airport?"

Sadie laughed, "Same thing I asked the first time I got here. But no, it's _under_us."

"And we'll get there by...?"

"Follow me." Sadie pushed open a maintenance door, on the other side was a broom closet. She muttered a word, "_Sahad_" And the image of the coset shimmered and disappeared, revealing stone steps leading to the great unknown. Sadie started to go down, making Nico do the same. They climbed down for what seemed like hours, and more steps still came.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're just continuing to walk this steps for fun." Sadie rolled her eyes, which Nico could somehow perfectly see in the darkness. "Of course we're not!"

"Well, when are we gonna get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there."

_Patience is a virtue, Nico. _It took all his will to not jump. The voice was back. Nico was starting to think that it was just a figment of his imagination especially he doesn't have anyone to talk to and it was gone now he had the 21st nome initiates to keep him annoyed.

_You really think you'd get rid of me that easily?_

_So you finally decided to come back. Where were you? Do you jump to somebody else's head when you're not around?_

_You could say that._

Nico scowled, and he thanked the gods for the darkness or else Sadie might think he is scowling at her and start to nag him. _Why is that your usual reply? Can you try to answer in a more direct way?_

_I can't. That's one of the gifts of the gods, we tend to act mysterious._

_Yeah, tell me about it. Wait, what? Are you trying to say that you're a god?_

No response.

_Hey! Don't leave me hanging here!_ _Come ba–_

"Ooof!" Nico was interrupted from his thoughts when he ran into Sadie.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry it's just – woah!" Nico exclaimed as he looked over a chasm and saw a gateway with two jackal-headed granite warriors holding spears, blocking the entrance. He noticed that a wooden plank is their only way to get across.

"Well, go on then. Someone once told me that each magician must unbar the path for himself, and the challenge is different for each supplicant."

"Alright. Any idea on what my challenge would be?"

"No idea. When Carter and I was here, knives were thrown at us."

"There goes that name again. Who is he by the way? Your boyfriend?"

Sadie spluttered by the notion, "He's my _brother _you dolt! Now just cross the bloody plank and get this over with!"

"Okay. Okay! I'm sorry, no need to be touchy."

Nico started to walk, hesitantly at first. Step after step after step. He was already halfway and still no sign of the challenge. He looked back at Sadie, "Hey you sure there's a–"

Nico hadn't had the chance to finish, as he now found himself clinging on the plank to himself from falling. Something is pulling him down from below like a rope wrapped around his leg. And the weird thing is it was as if the shadows were the one pulling him. But that's impossible.

_Really? After what you've been through, you think shadow-ropes are crazy?_

It's true, Nico got to admit. He looked frantically around to find something to 'cut' the rope. He started to panic when he saw nothing. He tried to pull himself up, but to no avail. More shadows clung on him, and the crazy feeling like he had been on the same position before overwhelmed him.

Flashes of him on the same position, but he was holding on a tiny ledge instead of the plank, appeared on his mind. _Traitor shadows, _he said to himsef then. But recalling now, it doesn't make any sense. And worse, it does not help him on the anxiety building up inside him.

Nothing much better to do, he closed his eyes and screamed. He screamed till his throat sore. An when he opened his eyes he was sitting on the other side of the chasm, with Sadie by his side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sadie fussed around him.

"M'fine." Nico managed to burt out.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The tremors, the darkness and the cold, the fear."

"I-I did that?"

"You weren't really paying attention weren't you?"

Nico just shook his head, making it hurt."Hey. At least I got across, right?" a nervous laugh came from his lips.

Sadie shot him a wary look, then nodded. "I guesss you're right."

Sadie helped him up, and looked around as if expecting something will pop out any moment. But nothing happened.

"Huh. There should be a _ba, _strange."

"A what?"

"A _ba,_ a human soul. A magician from the ancient times come back to serve as a guardian. They protect the entrance of the House."

"Well, maybe they're on a day-off or something."

"Yeah. Maybe. Come on. I think Carter will be glad to know you, after presenting such strange powers."

* * *

Nico di Angelo was tired after that little episode he had there. So even though Sadie is attentively giving him a tour around the First Nome, he actually just tuned out everything. While Sadie was explaining how they are under a certain landmark, he was thinking about how the challenge had really shaken him up. He had never terrified like this, not even when a bunch of demons were already in his tail. Could it possibly because something traumatic, like falling off a cliff, happen to him in the past that's why he's amnesiac? But how did he end up in a forest? He sighed, more pieces in this huge puzzle, but he don't even know how to fit it all together.

"And this is the scry room." He heard Sadie tell him. Obviously he didn't care but one statement caught his attention. "They look out on the other nomes. Sometimes they act as a surveillance camera and look out for monsters out there. And they could also be used to look upon the deep subconscious of its user. So I was thinking, that maybe you could try it sometime and look for places you might remember."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Sadie nodded, "But first, I'd like to introduce you to my brother. Oh great, here we are." _Here _turned out to be huge golden doors. Sadie held her palm up on the symbol of the House of Life and green hieroglyphs started to appear and the doors swung open.

"Come. This is the Hall of Ages. Keep your hands to yourself and _don't touch anything._ Understand?"

Nothing left to say, Nico just nodded and followed Sadie inside. The ceiling was high up and held by two stone pillars, a blue shimmering carpet runs down the hall, appearing like water. Multi-colored balls of flame float around and change colors whenever they bump into each other. Hundreds of mini-hieroglyphs fly across the room, enveloping him and Sadie.

"This hall holds the memories of gods and the history of ancient Egypt up until the present." Sadie explained. "It is divided into different sections signified by the change of colors. I know you wouldn't like to hear about it, just like how you spaced out during most of the tour, so I'm gonna skip the lecture."

They walked in silence, with Sadie saying a few words whenever they reach a new color. The first one was Gold, the Age of the Gods. Silver, the Old Kingdom, Copper, the Middle Kingdom. Bronze, the New Kingdom. Blue, the Ptolemaic Times. Red, "Modern" History.

"And the last one, yet." Sadie announced, just as she did on the last ones. "It is said to be the Age of Chaos and Darkness. But after defeating the Apophis, well, they started calling it the Age of the Kanes."

"Wow."

"You got that right. A whole new age, named after us. Ha! Who knew, right?"

Nico just nodded, how many times had he nodded this day? He didn't noticed that they were already on the end of the hall, until he saw a boy maybe sixteen or seventeen with his back facing them. He was talking to a man in a quiet voice, and he needed to strain his ears to hear them.

"–must do something about it! Setne could be the one terrorizing those innocent people." Nico heard the boy say to the man.

"Yes sir. We'll see to it that it would be solved." a gruffly voice replied.

Nico raised an eyebrow on that. How could the man take this boy ordering him around? But before he could say something else, Sadie cleared her throat announcing their arrival.

The boy just sighed, "You are dismissed." He said to the man. "Good to have you back again, Sadie."

"Well, it's good to be back, brother dear." Sadie said, sarcasm dripping heavily. "I'd like you to meet somebody. Carter, meet Nico di Angelo. Nico, meet the youngest pharaoh next to Tut and the most annoying one, that is."

The boy – Carter – whipped around and Nico could finally see his face. It was nowhere like Sadie's. He has brown eyes, curly brown hair, and brown skin, it's a wonder how they could see him with all the browns. Nico was about to say something about how are they related, but something stopped him. It must be because of Carter's eyes. His eyes showed genuine curiosity, but when it landed on Nico it turned into something else, confusion, disbelief, fear, and something else Nico couldn't put his finger on it. When he was about to ask what was wrong, he never got the chance.

Because Carter's next words shocked not only him, but Sadie as well.

"Seize him."

* * *

**A/N: wow, that was unexpectedly looooooooong! *whispers* unlike the last two chaps. So yeah! Sorry for the long wait, but hey it got really paid off well, right? One word led to another, then another, and another! It's just that, we've been on a very complicated sched, so even though we wanted this to be up last saturday, we can't... *nervous laugh***

**Now that already said, RV would like to say sorry to one of her best friends who's been reading this.. (RV) I know I promised you that it would be up yesterday, but something came up! SORRY! Here ya go! ^_^ pls, forgive me...**

**Yeah. So as always, READ, FLAME, REVIEW! We don't really care on what you do!**

**P.S. to Book worm 764, if you really must know, me and my sister are both girls. Haha.**


	4. Chapter IV - Carter

**Disclaimer: Rick owns the characters you recognize.**

* * *

Chapter IV

"Is that so?" Carter Kane held the phone in his hands tightly as he talk to his sister on the other line. He wondered on what this Nico di Angelo-dude look like, what will his powers might be, which path of God he will take. He must be some kind of Italian based on his surname.

"Hey I got an idea." He said.

"Really? Last time you had a great idea, we almost died." Sadie replied.

Carter rolled his eyes "Don't worry, this doesn't involve any life-threatening stuff." he said, trying not to raise his voice for being annoyed at his sister. "Alright. Shoot!"

He sighed "Why don't you invite him over. You know, introduce him to the modern-age ancient Egypt. And you won't have any more excuse to not go here."

"Bring him all over to Egypt? To _First Nome_?" Sadie replied with doubt. But Carter's also thinking that this might be not such a great idea. But he's curious about the new initiate. "Why yes. Any problems with that?"

"Yes –" his sister started but was interrupted by a male's voice on the other line "No!". Maybe this is the Nico that Sadie's been talking about.

"Nico? How long have you been there?" her sister shouted at Nico with a slightly muffled voice.

"Long enough to know that this Carter-dude wants to meet me. And I don't see anything wrong with that. It's much better than being cooped up here. No offense, but it's starting to get boring here." Nico said plainly. Carter sighed in relief for that Nico doesn't object on going to the First Nome. "See? That's settled then, see you tomorrow." Carter said before hanging up the phone.

He trudged out of the library and made his way to his room to get some sleep. He passed by the Hall of Ages where he sees the multi-colored balls that gives the room light. He watched the scenes changes to every section. From the creation of the world and the Age of the Gods until the present times. He kept walking until he caught a glance on a scene.

The scene has two teens and a large crocodile. Carter raised his eyebrow. At some point the scene is vaguely familiar to him. He looked closer to see the teens. One of them was him at the bottom of the neck of the crocodile and the other is a seventeen-year-old boy wearing an orange t-shirt standing in front of it, concentrating on something until he had summoned a hurricane all over the place. He wanted to look closer but it might melt his brain so he continued to walk to his room, thinking the person he could only think of when he saw that scene, _Camper Boy._

He passed by scry room and the other rooms where the initiates are being held and trained. He kept walking until he reached his room. After changing his clothes, he immediately lied on his bed and dozed off.

* * *

He dreamed that he was in the throne room of the gods. But there's no sign of any god or goddess. "Long time no see, Carter." He jumped as he heard those words and immediately found Horus, the God of War, Falcons, etc.

"What do you want?" Carter asked.

Horus rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'disrespectful kids these days' but replied, "I'm here to tell you about a threat that might make the end to all of us."

Carter raised his eyebrows "Is this about Setne?"

Horus shook his head "No this one is new. Might be more powerful and more dangerous."

"Who is it then?" Carter asked.

"I didn't catch his name. But I call him Necrophoros."

Carter scoffed "Necrophoros? The Bringer of Death?" Carter realized that Horus called this mysterious person in Greek and not Egyptian.

Horus scowled "He's one of that western people who almost blew all of us!"

"Is he a magician or something? Is he that really powerful? Almost as powerful as a god? Or is he a _god_ himself?" Carter's mind was filled with many questions to ask. But before he could ask more questions the scene changed.

"Let me just show him to you." Horus deadpanned.

Carter was back at Brooklyn Bridge where cars crowd the road and people walking at the sidewalks, talking about random things but nobody paid attention to him. He noticed Horus riding a griffin which was flying on the air as it approach a skinny looking boy with messy black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He's wearing an aviator jacket, tattered jeans with a chain belt. He was also wearing a silver skull ring on his right hand.

Horus landed in front of the boy and started talking. _This was the powerful and dangerous Necrophoros Horus was talking about? _He thought.

The boy started walking, ignoring the god but Horus blocked his path, raising his khopesh. The boy also raised his sword. Black as fear and nightmare. His voice was audible because Carter was at the other side of the bridge so he started crossing the road. Horus' griffin lunged at the boy clawing his shoulder.

Blood started to drip from his shoulder. Carter gritted his teeth. He hurried crossing the road so he could listen to them.

He finally reached the other side of the bridge. "You know what? It was great meeting you oh-great-and-powerful Horus. But I really should get going." the boy said and tried to advance but Horus just blocked him again. Horus sighed "You really weren't listening were you? Well I let myself make it simple for you." Horus summoned a thousand of birds and griffins ans said "You don't belong here, leave now and never come back."

"No." the boy insisted. Carter was impressed to his bravery of disrespecting a god, especially Horus who was – well the type of god who must not be angered. "Very well. I still have more important business to attend to. I'll just leave you to my precious pets' mercy." Horus said. He started to glow. So bright that he have to look away with his eyes he opened his eyes, he was back at the throne room with Horus holding his shoulder.

Horus let go of his shoulder and said "So, now that you know Necrophoros. I want you to hunt him everywhere, as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

Carter shrugged "I don't know. He doesn't look dangerous. Besides, you where the one hurting the guy. You clawed him in the shoulder and left him with a thousand birds and griffins. Yet you call him a threat?"

Horus glared at him. "You just don't understand. He isn't like any of us. He's Greek and he's also a _–_" Before Horus could finish the last sentence, He suddenly woke up from his sleep as he heard a loud knock on the door.

* * *

Carter shot awake on his bed as he heard another knock on the door. Holding his head, he thought of what that this 'Necrophoros' look like. _Can he really put an end to House of Life? A scrawny little kid like him? And what's wrong with being Greek?_

He shook that thought off and asked who is knocking on the door. His guess was Sadie and Nico. But instead, a gruffy voice answered him "It is I sir, Amul. One of your advisers." Carter sighed "What is it, Amul?"

"We have sighted a dangerous crisis occurring on 172nd Nome. At Thessaloniki, Greece." Amul replied. Carter flinched. Greece. That's what Horus said about Necrophoros. He's Greek.

"Thanks for the information, Amul. I'll be at the scry room once I have take a shower and change my clothes." Carter said as he get off his bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he's done, he immediately changed his clothes from pajamas into pharaoh clothes. He got out of his room and went to the scry room.

As he walk, he thought of being a normal kid. He thought if the Egyptian Gods don't exist. If the war between Apophis didn't happened. If he was not been hosted by a god. If his dad never released the Horus, Isis, Set, and Nephthys and exploded the Rosetta Stone. If he was just simple, ordinary Carter Kane, who is always on the run with his dad and is only able to see Sadie twice a year. _Why is my life so complicated?_

He reached the scry room and met Amul, on his left is a bowl filled with oil. Amul nodded and gestured Carter to look at the bowl. Carter nodded back and looked at it. The oil changed into a scene of 172nd Nome and the Nome Leader facing him.

"Greetings, Carter Kane." he said with Greek accent. Carter waved his hand to the man in the bowl

"Uh– Greeting to you also. Sir" He said awkwardly. "You wanted to talk to me?"

The man nodded, "There's been a slightly disturbance in our territory. There's been news of chaos being occurred in Greece. And someone stole some of our artifacts."

"A thief eh? Who is it?" Carter asked

The leader shifted uncomfortably "Er– We didn't see his face sir. He was fast and his face is covered by a mask."

"Oh joy." Carter said sarcastically "But– do you know which artifact are stolen?"

"Yes sir, The thief stole two of them actually. One Greek and one Egyptian."

"What is it then?"

"It's–"

The scene changed into an old abandoned temple in ruins, almost every stone covered in mold. _What is it now?_ Carter thought

"Greetings, Carter. I missed you!" an old man is showed in the screen. Carter gritted his teeth "Setne."

The old enemy laughed "So you still remember me."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to forget the name who almost ruined our lives. Now what do you want?"

Setne smirked "Well, I just want to inform you that your peaceful days are over. There's a new threat coming of your way."

Carter thought of saying that it was Necrophoros but instead, he said "What threat?"

Setne smiled "Oh you'll see. You'll see. Goodbye for now, Carter Kane." Setne laughed once again and the screen changed back to oil.

Carter clenched his hands and walked out of the room. Being, followed by Amul.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Amul asked. He didn't respond. Amul kept asking but Carter didn't respond. Carter feels like his brain is going to explode. _Great. First this Necrophoros. Now it's Setne! I only had peace and quiet since the war for only like – Months! Now I seriously want to be simple Carter Kane again._ But of course that wouldn't happen. He reached the throne room and sat at his throne.

And finally, he answered Amul's question. "I'm fine! I just have a lot of things I should handle. But we must do something about it!"

"About what, sir?"

Carter took all of his will to refrain from rolling his eyes, "The attacks, of course! Setne could be the one terrorizing those innocent people!"

Amul nodded "Yes sir. We'll see to it that it would be solved."

Carter heard a female voice on his left and caught a glance of Sadie. Carter sighed and looked at Amul "You are dismissed." Amul gave a slight bow and trudged off the room until he is out of Carter's sight.

"Good to have you back again, Sadie." He said.

"Well, it's good to be back, brother dear. I'd like you to meet somebody. Carter, meet Nico di Angelo. Nico, meet the youngest pharaoh next to Tut and the most annoying one, that is." Carter rolled his eyes and turned around to see Nico di Angelo.

A shiver went up to his spine as he saw him. Same facial features, same clothes, and that same sword he used to threat Horus. Horus' voice repeated in his head like a recording tape. _I want you to hunt him everywhere. _Carter stood from his seat, _Great. Now I will have an angry Sadie at my wake._ and said, "Seize him."

"What?!" Sadie shrieked at a volume that might had been heard at the other side of the globe, "Is that how you treat your guests now, Carter?"

"Sades, you don't understand. He's -" Carter tried to explain himself as guards after guards were filing into the room. All of which are readying to capture Nico di Angelo, who was at that moment ready to strike when it will come to that point.

"Don't _Sades _me, brother dear! Don't make me look like bad host to our new initiate! He might run away from us!"

Carter took a deaf ear on his sister's nags as he saw Nico defend himself from the advancing magicians. He had drawn his sword and _damn_, he could not only threaten gods with it but he could really wield it. He slashed and parred with the spells casted by his opponents. But Carter saw a few flaws on his fighting skills, like he was not perfectly protecting his backside, if not for his great reflexes, he would have been brought down earlier.

So Carter took his chance and drew his crook and pointed it at Nico. He casted a sleep spell and, because a crook is much more powerful and faster than your average wand, hit Nico square in his back.

"Carter! Were you even listening to me?!" His sister screamed yet again. "Why the bloody Duat would you even do that? Did Nico do something wrong to you? Or better yet, do you even _know _Nico?"

Carter caught Sadie's wrists, both of which are preparing to smack him in the head. "Sadie calm down!"

But Sadie did not want to listen to him and tugged her wrists free from Carter and was about to fully hit him, but Carter muttered a single spell, _Ha-tep. A_nd finally Sadie hung her hands on her sides, anger slightly dissipating.

"Listen to me Sadie," Carter tried again. "I had a talk with Horus last night and he told me about this new threat, the Necrophoros."

"And Nico is involved in this by how?"

"Well," Carter rubbed his hand behind his neck, refusing to look at Sadie while breaking the news to her. "He _is _the threat."

A few moments of silence had passed up until Sadie burst out laughing and he whipped his head towards her face. "You've gotta be kidding me. Brother dear, I love you and all, but this isn't the perfect time to go completely bonkers."

"I'm not going crazy, okay? So I am capturing him not because of what he had done, but what he _might_ do." Carter turned to the guards and said, "Take him away. Make sure he's chained and locked up."

"Wait - " Sadie tried to say something but Carter just held up his hand as if saying that his order is final, _no more defying the pharaoh_. So Sadie just shut her mouth, but not before grumbling "feeling threatened by a scrawny little boy"

Carter almost cracked a smile as it was his reaction, too, to the notion. But when he saw Sadie walking away from him, he curved his lips into a frown. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I'm just so _not _happy with you right now."

Carter nodded, he understood, actually he's not at all happy with himself either. "You should get some sleep. The trip must be exerting, especially at your part."

Sadie clicked her tongue, "Stop being so worried about _me_. Worry about Nico! He must be terrified after the oh-so-great _king_ had imprisoned him! And _you _were the one who made him come here! He's still new about this stuff, he should be taken _lightly._"

"I know Sadie. I'm so sorry, on behalf of me and Horus, for the paranoia. After the almost-end-of-the-world thing, could you really blame us?"

Sadie contemplates for a minute, "Maybe you're right. But I'm still mad at you for being so rough with him."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"That apology was capturing him, not by _how _capturing him."

"Whatever Sadie." Carter rolled his eyes at his sister's childish antics.

"Seriously though, talk to him and apologize. Maybe even by then you'd realize he's not so bad afterall."

"Maybe I will. In exchange of something."

"What is it?"

"You shall never converse with him, not until we deemed him trustworthy."

"But _I _think he is!"

"_We _Sadie. I said _we._"

Sadie made no reply, instead she turned to her hill and stomped off the throne room. "I'd be at my room if you'll need me."

Carter groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to etch the possible headache away. He made his way to the prison where the poor kid was taken to, when he was blocked by a huge beam of light. He closed his eyes and try not to blind himself. He opened them when the light dimmed and was replaced by two bodies. A man and a girl.

"We heard about the disturbances." the man said, "We came as soon as we can."

"It is being taken care of as we speak, Uncle Amos. As of now, I'm taking care of a bigger issue here."

The girl cocked an eyebrow, "Even bigger than Setne?"

Carter nodded, "Yes, Zia. And according to Horus more powerful and more dangerous, too."

"Is that so?" Amos mused.

"Care to tell us the name?" Zia asked.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo. Horus called him the Necrophoros or something."

"Di Angelo, eh? Sounds awfully familiar." Amos said taking his chin on his fingers and pondered for a moment.

"Could you tell us more about him?" Zia said, curious about this Nico person. "We should tell you about the recent findings about the disturbances, anyways."

"Yeah sure. Let's go at the back."

"You know what, Zia you think you could deal with the explaining yourself?" Amos said, out of the blue.

"Yeah sure. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going out. I think I need to visit an old friend of mine."

"Why? You just got here! I still need advises on what to do!" Carter said, slightly angered.

"You have Zia for that. She's not a scribe for nothing, she could write battle strategies when she was three."

"Stop exaggerating Amos." Zia said, the tips of her ears tinged with pink. "I could manage it. Go to your business, if you must."

"Thank you." Amos flashed a smile. "Oh and Carter, be careful while handling this Nico, okay? I think Horus is right about him. He is powerful. Even powerful than all of us."

Upon hearing this, Carter found this new profound suspicion. Oh yeah, he'd be careful.

* * *

**A/N: oh my gods. This was starting to rot away on our Doc manager! Lol. We're so sorry we took a million years to update. Haha.**

**School was such a she-dog, gods! RV could barely squeeze her time into a manageable one! :P**

**So yeah. I don't know what are your definitions of "soon" but we'll update as soon as we can!**

**Oh and, was it good? was the chap worth the wait? sorry for the mistakes you see and will see! and the ending was stupid, wasn't it?**

**And, THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO VIEWED, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, and FAVORITED! We love you so very much! You mean a lot to us! :***

**to Book worm 764: we're uhm, 14 and 12.. why do ya ask?**

**SEE YA WHENEVER WE CAN!**


End file.
